


Truth or Dare

by Gulo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: Jim is a bad influence. And by bad, I mean fun. But when he tempts Spock to join him in a drink, he gets just a little bit more than he bargained for.  This fic is rated 2.5/5 peppers for medium spicy.





	Truth or Dare

"Hiya, Spock." When prompted, Jim sauntered into Spock's quarters through the conjoined bathroom door. He found the Vulcan lying in bed meditating with his hands steepled by his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I found the sleeping pills you asked about. These should be easier on you than that hypo." 

"It is no disturbance," Spock said without moving. "As you can see, I am still awake. But I look forward to trying them." 

Jim offered a smile at the turn of phrase. Such optimism was surprising from Spock, but perhaps he was being polite. "Still no luck? I'll just leave them here on your desk. But, uh..." He sidled closer to the bed. "We haven't had anything to do for days while we're on our way to Sauria. You must be sick of reports by now. Just an idea: maybe you're trying too hard to sleep. Maybe you just need to relax in a different way first. Get your mind off things. You know, have a little fun. Don't you ever have fun?" Jim more than knew better, but he phrased it to be a jab with intent. 

Now that he was closer, Spock could smell the liquor on his breath. "You have been imbibing alcohol." 

"Yeah. Sorry. Bones and I had a little nightcap before he went to bed."

"Nightcap?"

"Uh-huh. He claims it puts him down. I'm different. I need to stay up a bit now. So, what about it? Play with me."

"I am versed in a variety of recreational activities, most prominently the playing of my lute. But Vulcans do not have 'fun.' " 

"Yeah, right, well. Maybe it's time to change that. After all, smart creatures play with each other. It's a sign of intelligence." 

"Flattery," Spock shifted to move his legs over the side of the bed to the floor, "will get you nowhere, Captain." 

"That's obviously untrue," Jim grinned, "seeing how I've got your attention." 

Spock eyed him. "And what did you have in mind for your idea of fun? Chess?" 

"Nah, not in the mood for chess. I hadn't thought that far. Want to come over to mine, where I can put some music on, and we can think about it?" 

Spock looked a bit tired, yet somewhat cheered, despite himself, for the offer to spend time with his captain. "Shall I dress?" He was wearing his undershirt and pajamas. Jim shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. He shrugged, stood, and followed a smiling Jim across the bathroom to his quarters. 

Jim started up some light instrumental music that sounded like something that would be played at a beach hotel resort. It made for a relaxing atmosphere as he opened his liquor cabinet and began to root around, emerging with his favored bottle of Saurian brandy. "Seeing how I can get more of this soon, I'd like to indulge. You don't mind if I drink a bit more?" he looked across impishly.

"You don't _mind_," Spock rocked forward, "if I point out that drinking more will only cause you to stay up later to metabolize it?" 

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm a big boy." He poured a glass. "Besides, with you here, technically, I won't be drinking alone." Before he took a sip, he paused. "That is, unless you'd be interested to try some too." He had to take a chance, just for the hell of it. 

To his surprise, Spock considered this. He finally said, "I admit, I am curious. This is your Saurian brandy?"

"That it is." Jim contained his delight. He found a second glass and poured some out, handed it over. "To your health, my friend." 

"I find it acutely illogical to wish for health whilst consuming poison. However, as what is evidently a time-honored, pan-species tradition, and in the interests of imminent cultural exchange, I will experimentally partake." 

"Fair enough." 

Jim reached to clink his glass against Spock's, and they sipped. Spock kept his expression mostly bland, but he did look a bit as if he had drunk some harsh medicine. Jim refrained from asking him what he thought, instead simply taking a seat in one of the two chairs flanking the cabinet, with Spock following suit to sit in the other. "I've thought of a good game for this kind of mood." 

"Oh?" 

"Ever played truth-or-dare?" 

"I have not." 

"Okay. It's ideal for this, because it can be a bit silly. It's more fun to play in a group... too bad most of the other bridge crew are sleeping right now. But between just you and me, it'll still be good." Spock listened patiently and took another, careful sip. "So it's like this. You take turns asking the person to choose, truth or dare. If they choose truth, you get to ask them any question, and they must answer honestly. If they choose dare, they have to do whatever you ask them to do."

Spock looked skeptical. "This sounds like a game with a high amount of risk." 

"That's the idea. That's why it's fun to play with your friends -- people you trust."

"Indeed. And how is this game won?"

"There are no winners or losers. It's all about reputation. The reward is in what you learn about each other. Make sense? Okay, I'll start by asking you. Would you rather tell the truth, or do a dare?" 

Spock tilted his head. "I am to choose before I know what my options are?" 

"Those are the options. Truth or dare. Once the person chooses, you usually make up the question or dare on the spot." 

Spock frowned. But in this moment, Jim was irresistible. He chose what he reckoned was the safer option. "...Truth."

"Thought so," Jim sniffed and finished his glass, setting it on the cabinet. "Here's my question. I'll go easy on you this time. Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"Yes."

Jim sputtered a bit. "You have?"

"Yes." 

"When? With whom?" he laughed.

"Those are different questions. Is this part of the rules?" 

"Nnnno, it's not, strictly speaking. You're allowed to not answer further. But it'd be awfully nice of you if you did." 

To Jim's further surprise, he noticed Spock's own glass was now empty where it sat in his lap. "It was during my first year at the Academy. Some upperclassmen hazed my roommate and I. It was a rather unpleasant experience." 

"Wow. Yeah, I've been there... it happens to the best of us. I can see why you stay away from the stuff." 

"I refrain from drinking alcohol for many reasons." 

"So what made you really decide to join me?" 

"Is it not my turn?"

"Alright, alright," he laughed again. "Your turn."

"...Truth... or dare?"

"Truth."

Spock pondered. "I can ask you any question I want?" 

"Uh-huh. How are you feeling, now? Less inhibited?"

"Perhaps, somewhat?" 

"Good, perfect. Me too. So now's the best time to ask me anything you want to know."

More pondering. Then, "What is it like when you are attracted to someone?"

"Wow, Spock!" Jim burst out laughing. "You got the hang of it already, that's a hard-hitter! Uh. Wow, let me think." He rubbed his chin. "You mean me, specifically?"

"Yes."

"Well... of course I'm attracted to beauty. I don't think I have to explain that one. You understand beauty." Spock's expression was coy; Jim grinned and continued, "But of course there has to be intelligence, too. If it's not interesting... it's already over. I don't know. I don't know how to describe it other than that." 

Like Jim had before, Spock took the opportunity to cross-examine. "When you are engaged in sexual relations, do you imagine getting your partner pregnant?"

"Oh my god, Spock," Jim's face was ruddy now, both with drink and embarrassment. "Whew. Uh. Yeah, all the time. But it's rude to say so. So I keep it to myself." Spock's coy expression intensified a degree. "That's enough of that. My turn. Truth or dare?"

By now Spock was feeling adventurous. "I will choose a dare."

"Okay. I dare you to take another drink." 

Spock eyebrowed. "Very well." 

Smug, Jim stood, took his glass, and bopping to the music, refilled both. He resumed his seat. "Your turn." 

"Truth, or dare, Jim?" He was playing -- Jim knew his friend well, knew that despite all of Spock's carefully cultivated composure, he was playing along. 

"Dare." This ought to be good.

Spock looked around the room for inspiration. His eyes fell on the bathroom door. "I dare you to urinate with the doors open." 

Jim nearly choked on his brandy. "Really?"

"Is this an objectionable task?"

"I mean... no," Jim was still laughing nervously, "just... you're already good at this." 

Spock came as close as he ever did to smiling, by smirking and tilting his head. Jim did need to pee. He might as well. He set the glass down, groaned melodramatically as he stood up once again, took his time crossing the room to the bathroom with a mischievous glance over his shoulder, and tapped a certain button next to the door to keep it open as he entered the bathroom. 

Each of them had their own totally enclosed toilet stalls which were at opposite ends of the bathroom. From where Spock was sitting, he could easily look into the bathroom and see Jim's stall. Special circumstances being what they were in the company of a typically repressed Vulcan, he was somewhat self-conscious. But he went about his business in the usual way, humming to himself along with the music for distraction. He finished, washed his hands whilst swaying a bit to the beat, and finally returned to resume his seat. "There. Satisfied? I hope so. Because I might have got some on your sink."

"You what?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll clean it up later."

"Jim..."

"Got you." He grinned over his glass. "I'm kidding. I didn't even go near your sink." 

Spock glared hawkishly, yet his eyes glittered. 

"Spock. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

"A crush?"

"Yeah. An attraction." Eyebrow. "Well, it doesn't have to be physical attraction. You can just like them a lot, for whatever reason."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It is inappropriate."

"Aww, Spock. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Spock folded his fingers neatly around his glass. "A teacher."

Jim smiled, naturally. "Yeah, been there, too. That's pretty normal. As long as it didn't go anywhere."

"Of course not."

"No." They both sipped, blushing, but amused. 

Spock cleared his throat delicately. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm. That was funny. Dare."

No hesitation. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear."

Jim rubbed his face again, even as he was already toe-ing off his boots. "Why would you ask me to do that?"

"Because it will embarrass you. Is this not the point of the game?"

"Yes, that's the point."

"I believe I am finding this game to be agreeable."

"I know you are," all smiles and blush as his boots were shucked off, both shirts thrown aside, and last his trousers dropped and kicked away. He sat down in only his briefs. "Please don't make me get up again. I'm tired of standing."

"Agreed."

Jim sipped. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"I'm honestly curious. What is your favorite kind of Earth music?"

Now Spock looked veritably chagrinned. "I... have a certain affinity for 1970s 'progressive rock.' "

"I did not expect that. I thought you'd pick something boring like Mozart."

"Mozart is excellent." 

"But not your favorite?"

"Correct."

Jim chuckled. "Guilty pleasure?"

"Vulcans do not --" 

Jim cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I know. But that's great. You have impeccable taste, as always." 

"Why, thank you, Jim." Jim smiled warmly at him, and Spock appeared contented. "Truth... or dare?"

Jim sighed. "I don't want to get up. Truth."

"Are you tired?"

"No. I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm in it for the long haul. Good thing Scotty's covering tomorrow."

"Quite so." Spock pondered. "Tell me something you don't want me to know."

"Ah -- heh." Jim swirled his glass and thought for a very long time. "Well... it's... not something I... don't _want_ you to know... but... it is embarrassing."

"Go on."

He winced. "I do think _you're_ beautiful."

Both eyebrows flew up. 

"No, seriously. ... You are a handsome man. And, I like your eyeshadow. It suits you."

"It is a Vulcan custom."

"I understand." Jim hid his face behind his glass. The corners of Spock's mouth twitched. "Truth or dare, Spock?"

"Truth."

"You know," Jim leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out, "while I love this getting to know you, I can't help but point out that you're short on dares."

Spock tilted his head the other way. "Am I obliged to dare?"

"No. I'm just saying."

Spock set his empty glass down on the liquor cabinet. "Dare."

"Alright. I forgot my communicator at Bones' room. Be a dear and go fetch it for me?" 

"If I remember correctly, you stated that the doctor had gone to sleep."

"All part of the charm," Jim spread his hands in a shrug. "He may not be. Besides, when he sees the state you're in, he'll understand it was worth getting up." 

"Am I truly acting so inebriated?" 

Jim chuckled. "Actually, not that much. But he'll be able to tell." 

Spock looked like he was beginning to regret his choice. But he was a good sport, and started to stand. The blood rushed to his head and he swayed. 

"Strong stuff, huh?"

"Yes." Spock cautiously crept to the door, getting his footing. Eventually he balanced himself out, tugged his t-shirt down and smoothed his pajama pants. "I shall return shortly."

"Warp speed." Jim lifted his glass, then drained it. 

While he waited, Jim got up after all. He refilled both glasses, got two glasses of water to join them, all set on top of the liquor cabinet, then relaxed fully into his chair, briefly checking his terminal. All was quiet, nothing needed his attention. Well and good. 

But when Spock returned, he brought a very awake, very excited McCoy in tow. More accurately, McCoy burst into the room ahead of him. His eyes were wide and he jerked a thumb back at Spock. "_Consarnit_, Jim! Am I seeing what I think I'm see... ing..." his eyes fell on Jim's form, clad only in his underpants. 

"My apologies, Captain. The doctor insisted on following me back." 

"I guess none of us are getting any sleep tonight. Welcome to the party, Bones." Jim grinned wolfishly and pointed at the bar. "Brandy?"

McCoy stood stunned in place with his thumb still pulled back. Without a word, he pivoted on his heel, moved to the bar, and helped himself to one of the glasses.

Spock handed over Jim's communicator and carefully resumed his seat. "Are we still playing the game?"

"I dunno. Bones, you want to play truth-or-dare with us?" 

"Can't believe you didn't invite me... of all the damned, thoughtless, self-absorbed..."

"Yes, yes. You're here now. Are you playing?"

" 'Course not." McCoy pulled out Jim's desk chair to flop in it, setting his glass heavily down. "Silly kids' game."

"Well that's just too damn bad, Lieutenant Commander Leonard Sawbones McCoy. You're here, you're playing. My party, my rules." 

McCoy groaned into his glass. "Sauria can't get here soon enough."

~<3~


End file.
